It is well known that switches, or load circuits connected to the switches, can be contaminated, resulting in a deterioration of operation. For example, during transit, such as in a salt water environment, the so-called “off” resistance between the switch terminals may begin to decrease so that there is less of a difference between the off condition and the on condition for current flow through the switch (difference between on and off condition resistance). Furthermore, in operation when the switch is installed in a circuit, contamination of the switch, or of the load circuit connected to the switch, may increase over time (decreasing off resistance) so that at some point, operation of the switch in the switch circuit becomes unacceptable because the off resistance compared to the on resistance is not a sufficiently great difference to provide reliable operation of the circuit.